


【MM】科林的恐惧

by Rui_as_you_wish



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Spanking
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:34:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21852271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rui_as_you_wish/pseuds/Rui_as_you_wish
Summary: 美国男孩科林•约翰森最深的恐惧是被父亲打屁股。但这回，他在学校和同学打了架……他要怎样承受校长的失望和父亲的怒火呢？
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	1. （上）

**Author's Note:**

> 故事背景是美国东南部的佛罗里达州。在现在的美国，依旧有19个州允许老师用符合规定的木板体罚学生，打屁股最多不能超过六下。但本文中描写的一切都是虚构的，并且因为笔者没有在佛罗里达生活过，很有可能会有常识性错误。大家看个意思就好。

如果你问17岁的科林•约翰森他最害怕的人是谁，他一定会佯装不耐烦地“呲”一声，告诉你他不怕任何人。

但实际上，年轻的科林非常害怕他的父亲。

科林的父亲本杰明•约翰森是个身强力壮的传统佛罗里达男性，靠在海边教游客冲浪维生，还在沙滩上开了个卖饮料的小店。他娶了邻居家异常美貌的安娜•钱斯，生了两个小孩：一个是科林的姐姐乔安，另一个就是儿子科林。

一般大家都对本杰明这类男人有着“他一定很酷”的刻板印象。事实上，本杰明确实很酷，只除了在教育孩子方面异常死板和严厉——乔安和科林只要犯了错，就会被本杰明狠狠打上一顿光屁股，从小到大没有例外。甚至随着他们年龄的增大，本杰明打人不再收着力，他们挨完打的屁股一年比一年肿。

乔安已经19岁了，上了大学，依旧逃脱不了挨打的命运。上周她刚因为被发现和男孩亲热挨了一顿皮带。

乔安挨完打的第二天，科林和她一起去海边游泳。他发现姐姐没被比基尼遮住的一小部分臀部红肿得厉害，整个屁股也比平时胀大不少。幸亏他们去的海滩是专属于当地居民的，当时是傍晚，人非常少，不然任由谁都能看出乔安刚被父亲狠狠打过一顿屁股。

周一早晨，科林像往常一样，搭乘校车去了学校。下车前他对司机说了声“下午见”。此刻，他还不知道，这句“下午见”注定不能应验了。

科林从置物柜里拿出当天要用的书，收起iPod，正准备关了柜门去教室上课。

突然，他听见走廊对面的几个男生提到了乔安。

“嘿，兄弟！你周末真的和约翰森家的女孩亲热了吗？”

科林握紧了拳头，凝神听了下去。

“那当然！上了大学的女生就是不一样，太性感了，身材超级棒！”橄榄球队的吉姆用炫耀的语气说道，“我们差一步就上三垒了，可惜她说她父亲会生气，不肯让我进去。”

“不是吧？她都十九岁了！她一定是在骗你。”

“我也以为呀，没想到她父亲发现我们的事后，竟然真的打了她的屁股。她的屁股到现在还肿着！”

身后传来一阵夸张的叹气声，间或夹杂着几声嘲笑。

“没想到有女生因为你被打肿了屁股。吉姆，可以啊，你以后有的吹了！”

“是用什么打的啊，你有没有问她？”

一阵熊熊燃烧的怒火冲上科林的大脑。他转过身，大步走向被一群人围在中间一脸得意的吉姆，挥拳冲他的脸打了过去。他们很快扭打在一起，吉姆把他推到墙边的置物柜上，撞得他两眼一黑。他用尽全力踢打着吉姆，两个人都挨了对方好几下，周围不断传来议论和叫好声，直到他们被闻讯赶来的老师分开。

走廊上的学生很快跑开了，谁也不想因为看热闹被老师找麻烦。只有两个打架的男生仍旧怒火冲天地瞪着对方，一副只要老师松手，就会再次挥拳相向、拼个你死我活的样子。

橄榄球教练从走廊那头跑来，劈头盖脸地训斥着吉姆。看见他，吉姆很明显地畏缩了一下，看得科林心里一阵冷笑。吉姆很快被教练拉走了。科林猜测他要被教练打屁股，幸灾乐祸得几乎要笑出来，直到校长愤怒的脸出现在他面前。

校长喘着粗气对他说：“跟我来！”

一阵恐惧突然席卷了科林。校长肯定是要用木板打他的屁股了。被校长打屁股倒无所谓，法律规定，校长最多只能打他六下——可怕的是他和乔安每次在学校挨完打，回到家，父亲都会再打他们一顿。

即将被父亲打的恐惧压得他喘不过气。他步履艰难地跟着校长走进办公室，还没挨打，屁股就开始痛了。他高一时和别人打过一次架，那之后整整三天都下不了床，父亲还警告过他“没有下一次了”。他想，这次回家挨完打，估计一整周都来不了学校了。

科林顺手关上了办公室的门。校长回过身沉默地盯着他，他大气都不敢出，只在那里笔直地站着。

“科林，我对你很失望。按照校规，打架是要受处分的。这已经是第二次了。”

科林心中一窒，慌乱地看向校长。

“听说你已经申请了普林斯顿大学。按照你的成绩，被录取是板上钉钉的事；但一旦你受了处分，他们很可能会重新考虑，甚至拒绝你的申请。”

校长的话像石头一样，沉重地压在科林心上。他知道校长说的是实话。为了逃离父亲、离开他厌恶的家庭，他已经努力了整整17年，认真听课、努力学习，没想到却即将为一件小事功亏一篑。

“先生……”他的喉咙干涩，“能不能再考虑一下……我不想受处分。”

校长失望的眼神让他眼眶发热。他不顾一切地向前，拉住校长的手，恳求道：“能不能再给我一个机会？您怎么罚我都行，可以留校察看，可以打扫卫生，可以打屁股……求求您了，先生，求求您了……”

“我也想给你一个机会。可是你能不能告诉我，为什么要打吉姆？”

想起吉姆和他的朋友对乔安猥琐的议论，科林咬紧了牙关：“我不能说。”

校长皱起了眉。

科林把校长的手拉到胸前，苦苦哀求：“先生，求您了，再给我一次机会吧，您打我吧……”

“我要怎么相信你不会再打架？”

科林哑口无言，沉默地落下泪来。

“我保证再也不会了，求求您了，先生……我保证……”

他哭了好一会儿，校长才皱着眉点了点头。

“我答应你，这回不记入档案，但是我等会儿会打你十二下。这周你不用来学校了，在家里反省，如果有下次，我会给你记两个大过。听懂了吗？”

科林泪流满面，拼命点着头。他顾不上停课会让自己挨多重的打，满心都是对自己冲动行事的后悔，和对校长的感激。

“现在，男孩，到角落去罚站。等你冷静下来后再来办公桌前找我。”

校长抽开自己的手，坐到了办公桌前。科林一步步走向房间的角落，努力擦着眼泪。但眼泪滚滚落下，怎么擦都擦不完。他心里着急，越急反而哭得越厉害，忍不住发出了几声呜咽。

校长叹了口气，走到科林身边，拍了拍他的肩膀。科林转过身把头埋进校长的肩窝，哭得一抽一抽的，好一会儿才顺过来气。

“还没挨打就哭成这样……”校长无奈地看他。

他有点不好意思，满面通红，站直了身子，偷偷觑着校长的脸：“对不起，我哭完了。”

“哭完了就去办公桌前摆好姿势。”

科林迈着沉重的步伐走到了办公桌前。他听着校长拉开抽屉取出木板的声音，张开双腿，俯下身，双手撑住了膝盖。

通过两腿间的空隙，他看见了校长手里那块厚重宽大的木板。它足足有1.5公分厚，只要一下，就能覆盖住自己的整个屁股。木板中间有着几个避免空气阻力的孔洞，保证了落在屁股上的板子可以完整传达老师的愤怒，让犯错的学生疼得泪流满面，痛苦地反省自己犯下的错误。

17岁的大男孩怕得开始发抖。

校长不紧不慢地走向他，拿着板子比了比男孩的屁股。

“报数。”

啪！

一声巨响回荡在校长办公室内。即使隔着裤子，板子带来的疼痛依旧是巨大的。科林疼得叫了一声，身子向前一挺，两只手不由自主地伸到身后揉起了屁股。

校长也不急。等科林揉完了，自己摆好姿势，才不紧不慢地冲他欠揍的屁股落下下一板。

啪！

科林惨叫出声，疼得弯了弯腿，双手捂住自己已经薄薄肿起的屁股。屁股的温度隔了一层布料，传到手心上，还是微微发着烫。他热泪盈眶，心想不知道怎样才能挨完剩下的八下。

可是他不敢揉太久，很快重新扶住膝盖，把肿痛的屁股往后伸去。

啪！

“啊——”

科林努力保持着姿势。

啪！啪！

第四板和第五板很快落下，给男孩带来了难以承受的疼痛。他隔了几秒才惨叫出声，直起身子，拼命揉搓着飞速肿起的屁股。他跺几下脚，眼泪如同断了线的珠子接连落下，隔了好一会儿，还是没能顾上摆回挨打的姿势。

校长用板子点了点他的屁股。他才抽着气缓缓俯下身，撑住了自己的膝盖。

啪！啪！啪！

又是几乎没有间隔的三下。科林直接跳了起来，痛哭出声，两只手伸到身后却不敢碰肿胀滚烫的屁股，只虚虚扶着，一边跺着脚，一边大声地抽泣。他原本宽松的裤子被肿起来的屁股撑得绷紧了，甚至勒出了一条屁股缝，饱满性感。正当他哭得小声了些，准备弯腰摆好姿势时，校长开口了。

“把裤子拖了。”

“什么？”科林诧异地回头。

“接下来我要打你的光屁股。”

科林羞得满脸通红。他知道，有时老师们会教训坏学生的光屁股的。但是他成绩好，只被老师们隔着裤子揍过，从小到大，只光着屁股挨过父亲的揍。

他犹豫着解开皮带和扣子。看着校长逐渐失去耐心的表情，他咬了咬牙，一把拉下裤子和内裤，疼得表情扭曲了一下；然后自暴自弃地俯下身，任由滚烫红肿的屁股暴露在冰冷的空气中，带来让人难以置信的羞耻。

板子贴到屁股上，冰得他颤抖了一下。

啪！

板子和赤裸的皮肤接触，发出巨响，带来比之前还要无法忍受、疯狂袭来的疼痛。科林捂着屁股跳了好几下，还抽着气交替抬起了左脚和右脚，试图缓解屁股上席卷一切理智和矜持的着火般的肿痛。

校长耐心地等了他很久。

他抽泣着摆好姿势，准备迎接最后两下木板。

啪！啪！

校长重重地抽了已经变成大红色的屁股一板。然后在科林疼得直起身子时，用最大的力度狠狠拍下最后一板。

板子打屁股的声音回荡在办公室里。

办公室安静了好一会儿，然后科林才抱着肿胀的屁股，大声地痛哭。17岁男孩的叛逆和好面子被十二下木板打得碎落一地。他小心翼翼地捧着屁股，屁股红肿得惊人，像是一个犯了错被痛打一顿光屁股后痛哭不已的7岁小男孩。

校长站在身后，等他哭完，板着脸严肃地斥责道：“约翰森先生，要是再有下次，绝对不是简单的十二下木板能解决的了。接下来的半小时，你都要光着通红的屁股，在我办公室的角落罚站，直到你的父亲接你回去。”

科林惊恐地抬头：“不要，能不能不通知我的父亲……”

“你别无选择。现在，不准再揉你该打的屁股，去那里站好。”

科林眼含热泪，带着红肿疼痛的屁股和压倒理智的恐惧，一步步挪向校长的手指向的角落。

他细长白皙的双腿映衬得两瓣臀瓣红肿得可怜。校长静静看了他几分钟，心里忧虑着他的未来——这个令人骄傲的男孩为人善良，成绩优异，非常聪明；唯独就是遇事容易上头，不考虑后果，也控制不了自己的脾气。

自己这回不顾法律规定，狠打了他12下，也不知道能不能把他打醒，从此做事前能先动动脑子，不要再让自己陷入不利的位置。

校长忧愁地收起木板，给科林的父亲打了电话。


	2. （下）

科林光着屁股站在校长办公室的角落，直直盯着白色的墙壁。身后肿胀的屁股传来连续不断的疼痛，很烫，而裸露出的半截大腿却感受到丝丝寒意。

很多事情都让他觉得不爽。

墙壁上嘀嗒嘀嗒响着的时钟，身后办公桌不时响起的翻动纸张的声音，肿胀坠痛的屁股，卡在大腿中间的裤子，白痴吉姆吹嘘的关于乔安的话，等会儿将要赶来的怒气冲冲的父亲……

想到父亲该会多么愤怒，科林情不自禁地包了两汪泪。他极度不想承认这些眼泪的来源——对要被打屁股的恐惧，对父亲怒火的恐惧，还有他最最不想承认的、对于整件事情极度的委屈。

在他纷乱冗杂的思绪里，校长办公室的门突然被大力敲响了。他吓得全身一震，然后情不自禁地开始发抖。

“请进。”

一个一米九六皮肤黝黑肌肉发达的男人紧绷着脸开门走了进来。他瞪了一眼光着红屁股罚站的科林，径直走到校长办公桌前坐下，开始询问今天早晨发生的事。

科林的大脑一片空白。他分不出神听父亲和校长都谈了些什么，心中拼命祈祷他们能聊得久些，延缓自己将要挨打的时间。

然而他们的交谈仿佛在一瞬间内就结束了。下一秒，科林听见父亲的脚步声向自己走来，带着怒气的两巴掌直接打向他的两个肿胀的臀瓣，疼得他脚步不稳，向前趔趄了一步。

“穿上裤子跟我回家。”

父亲的声音压抑着愤怒。科林哽咽了一声，不敢耽搁，手忙脚乱地把内裤和裤子提了起来，疼得他直接掉了几颗眼泪。他刚系好皮带，就被父亲拉着胳膊带出了办公室。

父亲的步子很大，又带着怒气，走得飞快。科林虽然也不矮，有一米八一，但站在父亲面前依旧像个孩子。他趔趔趄趄地跟在后面，屁股痛得让人发疯，为了跟上父亲，又不得不一路小跑——还没走出教学楼，他没忍住疼，呜咽了几声。

听见儿子咬着牙的呜咽声，本杰明意识到自己走得太快，放慢了步子。

只是科林注意不到这些。他的屁股实在太疼了，每走一步都被挤压得更疼，像是在遭遇着酷刑。而且他也不相信刻板无情的老爸会对他那么温柔——哪个17岁的男孩会注意到自己父亲严厉外表下含蓄细腻的爱呢？

他一路掉着眼泪，跟父亲走到了车前。

本杰明怕科林坐在前排颠颠簸簸的，屁股会很痛，又不想在惩罚他时显得太温柔，皱着眉头对他说：“到后排跪着。”

科林委委屈屈地上了车，龇牙咧嘴地攀着后排椅背跪好。他肿胀的屁股自然翘起，本杰明想起校长对他说的事，气的想直接扇几巴掌。但考虑到这还在学校，他决定给自己叛逆期的儿子留些面子，回家再好好教训。

他关上后座的门，上了前座，尽量平稳地启动了车子。

父子俩一路无言。一个在后座撅着屁股忍眼泪，一个在驾驶座时不时瞟几眼后视镜里撅着屁股的儿子。

车子离家越来越近，科林看着一路上倒退的房子和树，意识到自己离挨打越来越近了。

不知道父亲会用什么打他。皮带？皮鞋？藤条？挂在墙上的木板？妈妈的长柄木勺？姐姐的发刷？还是浴室墙壁上的浴刷？

车子缓缓停进了车道。

科林心情沉重地下车，跟着父亲后头走进了家门。

一关上门，本杰明就沉着脸，看向自己一脸惨白的儿子。

“回你的房间等着，裤子脱了，内裤留着。好好想想等会儿该怎么对我说。”

科林眼眶发红，忍着疼痛迈步。一离开父亲的视线，他急忙解开裤子、脱下内裤，解放了自己被挤压的红肿的臀肉。他微微猫着腰，两只手提着挂在大腿根的裤腰，撅着红屁股向二楼走去。上楼梯时疼得嘶嘶哈哈抽气，又不敢停下耽搁时间，掉了两三滴眼泪。

好不容易回到房间，他脱了外裤，内裤挂在大腿根部，对着试衣镜查看自己的屁股。经受了这么多折磨，他带着板痕的屁股红肿发亮，饱满挺翘，只要一碰就疼得不行。

想到父亲等会儿就要上来揍他，科林的鼻子一酸，不敢再看，提起内裤就站到了惯常罚站等着挨打的衣柜旁。

————————————————————————

本杰明在客厅想了好一会儿。

他不知道科林这回为什么又打架，甚至还在高三的时候被校长停了一周的课。虽然校长保证这不会记入档案，会算是给科林请了一周的假，但本杰明还是打算好好揍他一顿，叫他以后怕得再也不敢打架。

但是要用什么呢？他的屁股已经被打了十二个木板。本杰明年轻的时候也挨过揍，知道那木板打在屁股上会有多疼。这次校长显然想让科林吃个教训，也没收力，打得他屁股肿成那样，眼睛都哭红了。

本杰明思来想去，决定主要用巴掌揍他。巴掌揍不坏人，自己力气又大，能让他疼上好多天。最后再用皮带打他十下，让他记住教训，别再做冲动的傻事。

想好后，他上楼，走进了科林的房间。

科林听见声音，一回头，看见父亲提着皮带进了门。他忍不住捂着屁股倒退了几步，转身就想跑，却被父亲一把捞过去，揽着腰提溜在空中。

每当这时，他都十分痛恨自己父亲过于强健壮硕的身材。

本杰明提着在空中挣扎的科林走向他的书桌。他把皮带扔到桌上，拉开木头椅子，左脚踩在上面；然后把科林的身体直接架在了自己的左腿上，按着腰，扬起巴掌一言不发地揍他。

科林双腿双手都够不着可供支撑的东西，无助地挂在父亲的腿上挨揍。隔着一层内裤，父亲的巴掌都疼得惊人。他很快开始手舞足蹈地挣扎痛哭，呜呜咽咽，却因被按住了腰，屁股动弹不得，只能继续挨揍。

巴掌噼啪作响，飞快击打着白色内裤包裹下肿胀的屁股。内裤边缘原本没被板子打到的地方肉眼可见地变红，挨打的人哭声越来越大，两只手忍不住抱住父亲的大腿，腿踢得越来越高、越来越快。

不知过了多久，身后痛打着自己屁股的巴掌终于停了下来。科林松开双手，整个人挂在父亲腿上，失了力断断续续地抽噎。

本杰明严厉地问他：“说，为什么打架？”

科林紧紧抿着嘴不肯说话。

本杰明脱了他的内裤，加重力度揍了五下。空气中响起科林变调的哭声。不等他停下哭泣，本杰明就按着已经被揍成大红色的屁股，严厉地训斥：“再不听话！”

科林在空中踢着腿大喊：“他活该挨揍！”

本杰明气得呼吸一窒，懒得跟倔劲上来的儿子废话，决定先把人打服再说。

他把人往上提了一提，专心致志地继续挥动大手揍人。科林屁股痛得发疯，无助又委屈，两条腿拼命在空中踢动，内裤很快被踢飞了出去。他的哭声越来越大，两只手攀住了父亲的胳膊，没几十下就大声抽泣着求饶。

“爸……爸爸……别打了，啊！屁股好痛！”

“以后听不听话？”

“听！我听！求求您别打了！”

本杰明并没有停手，有意教训叛逆期的儿子，继续给他欠揍的红屁股加深疼痛。

但他也没停下训话。

“活该你被打屁股。下次做事前先想想屁股痛不痛！”

“呜呜呜呜呜呜痛！我不敢了，我会做听话的好男孩！别打了！”

“你最好做个好男孩。”

本杰明抿着唇，加重了力道，狠狠打了科林十来下才停手。科林挂在空中无助地哭泣。

“知道错了吗？”

“知道了……”

“错哪了？”

“不该打架……”

本杰明闻言又盖下两个巴掌，才继续问道：“为什么和吉姆打架？”

“他说，呜呜呜，说姐姐的坏话！”

“他说什么了？”

“呜呜呜呜……他说……”

科林哭得狠了，一口气没抽上来，难受得发不出声音。本杰明急忙把他提起来抱在怀里，帮他顺气。

科林像个小男孩一样把头埋在爸爸肩窝里，两条腿挎着爸爸的身体，双手环绕在他的脖子上，一抽一抽地哭泣。好不容易顺过来气，他带着怒气，边抽噎边控诉：“他和所有人说姐姐和他亲热后被您打屁股了，到现在还肿着！现在所有人都知道姐姐被您打屁股的事了呜呜呜呜呜我气不过打了他，还要挨您和校长的打，屁股真的好痛好痛……”

本杰明听了儿子的话，怒火翻涌，只想去吉姆那混小子家把他狠狠揍成猪头。又想到儿子明明是给姐姐出气，自己却没问清楚就动手揍人，把他打得这么惨，眼睛都哭得只剩一条缝了；并且乔安被嘲笑有一部分也是自己的责任……本杰明愧疚得说不出话来，紧紧抱住了怀里哭得像小男孩一样的儿子，轻轻拍着他的后背哄他。

科林哭着哭着，在爸爸怀里睡着了，因为屁股痛还睡得不太安稳。

本杰明把他放在床上，看了他好一会儿，才怒气冲冲地起身，去沙滩旁吉姆父亲的店里找他理论。

———————————————————————

可怜的科林屁股太痛，连着三天都不能下地，一碰地板就抖得更筛糠一样。到第五天，他还不能坐下吃饭。但这一周父亲对他超级温柔，百般照料，甚至还买了他一直想要的滑板。

周末，姐姐放学回了家。吃完晚饭，父亲把他和姐姐留在了餐桌上，郑重地向他们道歉。他说以后自己会更照顾科林和乔安的感受，不再一言不发扬起巴掌揍人，也不会那么专制，希望姐弟俩有委屈一定要和父母商量。

乔安痛快地和吉姆分了手，还把他臭骂了一顿。

周日晚上科林还是又挨了顿巴掌，因为他冲动行事，为姐姐出气揍人前没有考虑到自己的前途。但周一早晨是父亲开车送他上的学。

最令人开心的是，到了学校后，他听说吉姆已经连续被揍了几天了。吉姆调皮的弟弟告诉所有人，自己的哥哥犯了大错，这两个星期每晚睡前都要被父亲抽一顿皮带，周末还要加十下藤条。吉姆每天都肿着屁股和眼睛上学，再也不敢和别人乱说乔安的事了。

———————————————————————

科林如愿上了普林斯顿大学，至少在学校里不用再挨打了。但他想家的时候，时常回忆起父亲沉重有力的巴掌这些年是怎么督促着自己学习、做人，让自己成长为一个优秀的男人。

这种思念往往不会持续太久。毕竟大学的成绩单会寄到家里，他假期也难免会犯些大大小小的错，然后脱下裤子被父亲狠狠揍上一顿，再肿着屁股哭泣着入睡。

约翰森家的两个孩子犯了错还是要挨父亲的打。

但他们和父亲的关系和睦了不少，至少科林不再痛恨自己的父亲，也不再那么迫切地想离开家了。

日子就这样平静幸福地过着，像佛罗里达州的其他家庭一样。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 必须说一声，科林的挨揍姿势参考了spankingtube上我巨爱的一个视频。不是有意抄袭，不妥删文～


End file.
